Children of Fury
by ChildOfFury93
Summary: Riddick has just lost Kyra and has become the leader of the Necros. What the hell else could happen? Brawls, jokes, hurt, stories, drinks, weed, and hormones. New Chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

Children of Fury

Part 1: Coming Together

Riddick looks around from his place on the newly acquired position; the Necromongors are bowing to him. He has no idea how he's gonna get out of this one. He can't stay on the throne and do nothing. But he also can't step down and let somebody (probably Vaako) destroy the universe. He looks down at Kyra's lifeless body and thinks:

"_Damn it, if it weren't for me she'd still be alive… " _Sadly it's not the first time those words have crossed his dark mind.

Suddenly there's a commotion from the front of the Basilica. People dressed as male new-converts are rushing toward the throne…and him. The only Necro that can react quickly enough and snap out of the fog and afterglow of the recent events is Vaako. Who shoots out of his kneeling position and into a protective stance beside his new Lord Marshal.

"_Interesting." _Riddick thinks passively, he's too numb to care.

Good thing for Vaako because the other First Among Commanders…(_Scales? Toals?_ Riddick can't remember.)…is grabbed by the front running invader and his throat slit. The unabashed invader walks straight up to Riddick, no hesitance or fear in his body language.

"_Guess this ones in charge." _Riddick muses, pondering what the hell else is going to happen today. The Invader says:

"You are holding someone very dear to me captive. I want him back."

Riddick is taken-aback. It's a female voice. (He couldn't tell because of the hoods and cloaks the little group of six is sporting.)

"I don't know what you're talking about girl." He replies. She seems to believe him. The Girl puts back her hood; she has on a black beanie, reflective Aviators, and a black scarf. Most of her face is obstructed, only two thick chocolate-brown braids are visible through the mess of cloth. The rest follow suit, only another seems to be a female, the others are male. Young, teens probably.

"Alright, let me talk to somebody who does."

"You don't understand kid, I just, uh, got here." Riddick stands, alarmed and adrenaline pumping when he sees one of them doing something to Kyra's body. He goes to move to stop whatever the hell the biggest male is trying to do, he sensed Vaako tighten his grip on the axe he was clutching, ready for battle. It was a tense moment but The Girl holds up her hand calmly stopping him.

"Don't worry; Tom here is just checking her wound and body temp so he can see if he can stabilize her."  
Riddick feels guilt and remorse flow through him again: "But she's _dead_, you can't."

The Girl removes her scarf and gives him a sly smile: "We have our ways."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah I don't own anything (damn) but the OFCs are mine.**

**AN: Sorry for the chapters being short, I just write slow. ******

Children of Fury

Part 1: Don't Blame the Vaakos.

When the girl removed her scarf it wafted her scent into the air. Riddick caught it instantly. The scent was earthy and pure, somehow familiar, even though he hadn't smelled it before?

Riddick glanced at the impromptu doc. The Tom kid had laid Kyra's body flat and cut away most of her top. (Leaving her bare from the waist up, save for a bra.) He was cleaning her wound and the area around it. Riddick sat back down and looked at The Girl.

"You have your ways, huh? Playing God must be one of 'em…"

The Girl smiled: "I play God in a lot of ways. But this situation and what's going to happen in, oh, about… (She looks at her watch) … fifteen hours has nothing to do with God. I just had some medical and tech buddies put these handy-dandy apparatuses together."

She pulled out a device and scanned her arm. The scanner's screen showed tissue and bone but also a tiny square.

"The small square you see is called Ki-Oh. K-Y-O. Knocks you out. Basically what it does is it senses major trauma that has just happened to your body, it releases a chemical that tells your major organs to hibernate I guess you could say. This happens in milliseconds before your brain realizes that the body has been fatally injured so you don't go into shock. The body's functions slow like that of an animal's in hibernation. The person's breathing slows as if they have died. If we wait we would probably see her chest raise just a fraction… The person can only remain like this a short while before he or she has to be stabilized. Kyra's lucky she was here close to us when she dropped and not on Crematoria… No way in hell we could've gotten to her then."

Riddick didn't want to get too cozy with this hibernation-life-saving-tech-shit, just sounded like a different kinda cryo to him. Why should he believe this teen squad on a suicide mission into the belly of the Necromongor beast?

"How did Kyra come by getting something that high-end?"

"We all have them."

"We?"

"The…She didn't tell you?"

"Tell me _what?"_

"That she was one of us…that she was part of the LCS."

"Lost Child Society?" Vaako ventured. "So…the empire ruled by children isn't conspiracy."

The Girl nodded: "How did you learn the name 'LCS' Necromongor?"

"It helps to know the universe you're trying to overthrow."

Riddick and The Girl both notice Vaako says this with a bitter tone.

Riddick looks up to see Dame Vaako walking hurriedly but elegantly toward them, with a group of nobles trailing behind her, and a pissed-off indignant look on her face.

…_Oh hell, here we go…_Riddick thought. He heard Vaako sigh. Vaako turned to The Girl:

"You said that you were looking for someone, a friend, that is being held here?"

"Yeah, he-" The Girl is interrupted by Dame Vaako.

"Why should we give you any information? How do we know that you and your little group of kamikaze invaders aren't planning something? You should be dead by now if it weren't for the New Lord Marshal's lack of action." She glances a snotty I'm-better-than-you-disgusted look at Riddick.

"_**Neither of you should have anything to say when it comes to proper action! Nor should you be trusted at that!**_" shouts the other First among Commanders. Cries of agreement from the noble class.

"I assure you Commander Toal-" Dame Vaako started.

"You can't believe a word her conspiring tongue speaks!" The Commander boomed.

There were more shouts of agreement.

"**WOW, WOW, WOW!" **shouted The Girl holding up her hands. The room became tense and quiet. "Not liking the vibe in here right now! It's like Daddy just hit Mommy at the dinner table and the kids are still tyrin' to eat."

The Girl kneeled quickly and removed her cloak and beanie, bundled it up, and placed it with obvious affection under Kyra's head. When she stood every male in the room paid closer attention. The Girl was tall and built like an hour glass. Her body rivaled Dame Vaako's for The Girl was much fuller in the breasts and bottom. The skin tight Necro garb accentuated her curvy but petite frame. Riddick glanced at Dame Vaako, who was staring daggers at The Girl, then quickly looked at her husband to see if he had taken any interest. Which he had. Riddick could've sworn he heard the dame let out a low hiss. The Girl got up and walked slowly but purposefully around.

"I think you all should consider the events leading up to today's event. From what I've heard from the various amount of you is that Zhylaw here was a tad bit artistic. A bit on the paranoid side as well. I mean the man, if you could call him a man, did strangle millions of helpless infants with their own cords all because some 'seer' said a certain guy from certain race would ghost his ass somewhere down the line, _**now.**_ After that genocide, he thinks he's in the clear, right? _**Wrong.**_ Zhylaw got his Necro-panties in a bunch when a certain ornery convict here shows up not wanting to bow and such. So when the Riddick-Man escapes he wants to send Vaako on a wild goose cahse after one lowly breeder. Vaako didn't get it as I'm sure many of you didn't get it either, Vaako questioned, Vaako got yelled at. Goes and tells the Mrs. And she starts talking regicide, he won't hear it. But she uses some craftiness and womanly persuasion and…(The Girl hops up on the arm of the throne after a quick 'scuse me to Riddick.)…convinces him that 'it's for the faith and for _all _Necromongors, the Faith, the Faith. We can't have a Lord leading us that has fear can we?!' So don't blame the Vaako's! They were just doing what any one of you would have done given the opportunity. Well, you were right about the conspiring part, she's a scandalous bitch…(She leaned over to Vaako a bit.)…and she did lead you around by the dick, dude, and she didn't really care if you lived or died, so I'd really be questioning my judgment right now if I were you…(She stood facing all that occupied the basilica.)…So? ...Any questions?"

The entire noble class, the soldiers that remained, especially the Vaakos, and even Riddick himself sat in a stunned silence. The Kids on the other hand just had wide smiles.

Finally Dame Vaako asked: "How could you possibly know all this?"

The Girl smiled: "God works in mysterious ways."

Just then, Kyra inhaled sharply. Riddick didn't know whether to laugh or cry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the comments and suggestions everyone N' special thanks to Starnyx for agreeing to be my beta. It's been a while since I posted, sorry to those of you who were interested in the first place lol ******

Children of Fury

Part 1: Decisions

Actually, Riddick felt more like laughing. Seeing so many planet-destroying Necromongors unnerved by a bunch of kids was, he had to admit, pretty fucking classic. But The Girl's knowledge didn't sit well with him as well. How she could've known about private conversations between the Vaakos was a bit disturbing.

…_Girl must have eyes and ears everywhere…_

And the fact that he'd been getting the sense that he _knew _her didn't do anything for his piece of mind either.

Commander Toal broke the silence:

"If you are so well acquainted with the inner workings of the Necromongor Armada how is it that you need us to show you where your _friend_ is?"

The Girl jumped down silently from the throne's arm and walked up to stand no more than a foot in front of the of the Necro commander.

"How is it that a fourteen year old kid with long blonde hair and loud mouth tendencies is able to infiltrate those 'inner workings'?..."

Toal stood there unable to answer and obviously embarrassed.

"…he's just that good."

"Apparently not that good, we did capture him." Dame Vaako's overly seductive voice chimed in. The Girl sauntered over to her.

"Yeah you captured, him after he bugged the entire joint and made all of you look like asses. For the first time." The Kids burst out laughing and the dame gritted her teeth. "So, Dame Vaako, you know where our friend is?"

"Why should I tell you breeder?"

"No reason actually. My friends and I are at the mercy of you and your newly acquired Lord Marshal." The Girl looked over to Riddick. Part of him wished she'd take off her sunglasses so he could see who she was. He couldn't shake the sense that she was familiar in some way.

"So what of it Lord Marshal, do I show them where their _friend _is?" The dame's question was cold and daring.

At this everyone in the room turned to him. Though he hadn't been in a situation even close to this, he knew the next few moments were very important. His actions would show where his loyalties and ideals were in comparison to those of the _Legion Vast. _

…_To be a Necromongor, or not to be. Piss off an entire race of planet-killers or take a group of kids hostage. What the hell to do, what the hell to do…_

Riddick glanced around the Basilica at those awaiting his answer. The noble class shared cold and accusing stares. Aereon, was unreadable. Riddick looked at the little group of invaders, and though they all wore some sort of reflective sunglasses, he knew they all must have had a pleading look in their eyes. He looked at Kyra, her chest hadn't risen a second time, but her pulse thumped irregularly every few moments:

"Show them. Now."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for that grossly short chapter, no questions were answered, more were raised. I'm getting there I promise! **

Children of Fury

Part 1: Revelations

Dame Vaako's face showed pure triumph for a moment then turned back to full on disgust.

"As you wish my lord, but don't get your hopes up, he could dead by now."

"You better pray to your pagan god he's alive Necromongor." The Girl says her voice dark and her fists clenching and unclenching. The dame instinctively stepped closer to her warrior husband and held his arm; who blatantly tensed at her touch.

The Girl turned to her group:

"Tom, you and Soda-Pop get to the med-bay and try and stabilize her."

"You got it."

The Girl turned to Riddick: "Do I have your word that my friends will be safe?"

"I can give you my word kid that doesn't mean that these people will follow it."

"Your word is law my lord, _we will follow it._" Vaako emphasized the last few words, obviously for his wife.

Riddick stood looking around the vast room once again. He's not used to telling people what to do let alone expecting them to listen. He calls out:

"I want a few of you to take these two boys and the girl to the med-bay, after that no is to go near them, understand?"

"**Yes, Lord Marshal!**" says at least 300 hundred soldiers together.

Soldiers immediately stride up to Tom's side and offer their help. Tom looks at his leader, unsure and taken aback. The Girl simply nods her head assuring him, and he starts giving orders. They place Kyra's small frame on a board and carry her off.

During this, the Vaakos had been bickering amongst themselves, but gradually got louder as the argument grew more intense. So intense that it drew the attention of everyone that had cared to remain in the room.

"Oh, look, trouble in paradise." The Girl mutters. The L.C.S. posse laughs and even Riddick cracks a smile.

Finally, the Vaakos realize that they have become spectacle. The Dame snaps back at The Girl.

"What _are you_ staring at _breeder_?"

The Girl gives Dame Vaako a once-over: "Psssh, not much!"

Dame Vaako began walking over to The Girl: "Who taught you to talk to your elders like that? You need manners _child._"

"Yeah, and you need a life bitch."

The Dame opens her mouth to say something more, but Riddick stops her by stepping in between them.

He says to The Girl: "Let's go get your friend."

"And you," he looks at the heated indignant dame "stop starting shit. I'm not gonna jump in to save you when she starts kicking your ass…and I don't think your husband will either."

Riddick then turned to what was the last Lord Marshal's posse, made up of what Riddick guessed were consorts and priests.

"And I don't need an entourage following me everywhere, so stay the hell away from me. Guards, release Aereon from her chains. Dame Vaako, show us where this kid is being held. No one is to bother these kids while they are here. Is that clear?"

"**Yes, Lord Marshal!**"

Riddick grinned, he could get used to this.

"Something tells me you're not comfortable with giving people orders Riddick."

He snorted, "That obvious, huh?"

"Oh yeah."

With the disgruntled Dame Vaako in the lead, the group was lead deeper into the Necropolis. Dame Vaako kept glancing back, nervous at the fact that her back was turned to Riddick, and that her husband comfortably flanked The Girl closely on her right. Tish, 16, younger sister to Tom who's 17. Pony-Boy, 15, twin brother to Soda-Pop, and Gino the Ginny who usually just went by Gino, 13, were in the third row, enjoying the Necro scenery. The kids would occasionally erupt into the fits of laughter, much to the annoyance of Commander Toal, who was the caboose on the little stroll. Aereon flittered around alongside the group, happy to be free of her chains, and enjoying the company of the children.

"How do you know so much about me…kid?"

"You can call me Animal, for the moment." The Girl, known as Animal, said.

"Animal?"

"Animal. Unless you wanna go by the Spanish pronunciation then its 'Ah-nee-mal '."

Riddick shook his head grinning, and Vaako fought the urge to ask her how she earned the name.

"Well your famous, or infamous, however you wanna look at it. I'm not just talking among mercs, Elementals, and the correctional system. I mean among kids. The prophecy about you gave hope to a lot of kids. You should hear some of the stories they tell about you. They make it sound like you're a tall tale hero from the days of old or something."

"What are you talking about?" Riddick asked, completely confused.

Animal looked panickedly around for Aereon, "You mean you didn't tell him?"

"Tell me what?"

"I didn't have the chance to."

"Tell me _what_?" Riddick ground out, annoyed at the fact that he had been left out of the loop for a second time.

Animal sighed "The previous Lord Marshal, Zhylaw, enslaved and imprisoned millions of children all over the universe, in dozens of systems. He promised the leaders of the systems that he would save their worlds for last if they kept them in chains…and out of sight."

"Why?" Riddick asked, disgusted.

"He thought that while children were stupid they also are sly and conniving. He believed that we might build up a strong enough resistance to stop the great Necromongor expansion."

"He really must have been a paranoid man, honestly what can children do?" She signals for a guard to open a door and the group stops.

"A group of L.C.S. representatives is standing in the middle of _Necropolis,_" Animal steps forward a few steps and points around her with both index fingers "and you're wondering what children are capable of…right…You aren't too bright are you lady?"

The dame's jaw was clenching as her anger grew. "Have you brats ever heard that children should be seen not heard?"

"Have you ever been punched in the mouth for talking too much?" Says Gino, his words soaked with a New Age* version of Brooklyn-ese.

"Shush Gino." Animal said gently. Dame Vaako walked up on Animal.

"You and your group of underage cretins should really learn how to hold your tongues." She hissed.

"You know what trick? My group of underage cretins and I do know how to hold our tongues and know how to be polite to adults. But only to adults that have earned our respect. You wanna know why we ain't gonna respect you? Because you're a low down, two faceded Necro slut," she cocked her fist back "an' if you don't back the hell up off me imma beat you like the dude you look like."

Riddick noticed that Animal's accent had changed. Before, she sounded educated and articulate, and now while insulting the dame, her voice dripped with a street-wise ghetto talk. Riddick looked back at the kids, they all had huge smiles and he guessed they were trying really hard not to laugh. Even Toal smirked slightly. Dame Vaako looked at Riddick then her husband as if asking for help. Both just shrugged their armored shoulders. Dame Vaako turned around and led on.

"As I was saying," Animal said, completely calm again "Zhylaw swore that as long as he was Lord Marshal that a vast majority of the universe's children would never breath a free breath. Pretty artistic, 'I enslave your babies as leverage so you can't build an army against me, but most end up dying from starvation and disease before they're ten, all the while I was planning to destroy your planet anyway.' Pretty fuckin'artistic." Animal was quiet for a moment, so were the others.

"So when the prophecy about you came to light…" She trailed off and shook her head "You have no idea how much this means to us, being free again, after 30 some odd years."

"And now that the Lord Marshal is dead," Animal said in a sing-song voice, she turned around and faced the group and began walking backwards. "Let this be a day of Independence for all the Lost Child and their descendants!"

She pulled out the little device again:

"And we got it on footaaaage check it out!" She held it up for all to see.

And there it was. Riddick saw himself on the small screen driving the blade into Zhylaw's head. He saw it over and over again because apparently Animal had set the footage on 'instant re-play'.

Faster than even he could comprehend, Dame Vaako had stopped and signaled to guards in front of the holding cells and they brought out a prisoner and dropped him to the floor in front of her. The kid had long almost platinum blonde hair that was filthy and matted with blood. He was shirtless and shoeless; the jeans he wore were torn and stained with what was most likely his own blood. His fair skin bore contusions from just healing yellow to blue-black and fresh. He had cuts at random places on his body, ranging in depth and length, obvious signs of torture. His lips were split and chapped, and his face crusted with blood from a broken bloody nose. His eyes were swollen shut. But none of that caused bile to rise in Riddick's throat as the ring around the boy's neck. A ligature mark. Someone had strangled him…with a cord. There was a length of cord tangled in the boy's hair. His skin was tinted blue and Riddick realized that he wasn't breathing.

What happened next was a blur. Tish screamed and the kid's followed Animal as she pushed passed Dame Vaako to get to him. Animal tore off her sunglasses and flung them away, the others followed suit. She started performing CPR. Animal went through several sets of compressions but to no avail.

"Jess, it's not helping what do we do?!" Tish yelled at Animal.

Riddick's head spun …**Jess? No, how?!**...

At that moment a few things made sense to him. Why this young girl of eighteen was so familiar to him, and why his chest had been burning since she had been near him. He caught Animal's gaze, **Jess' gaze, **her icy violet eyes turned deep purple because her adrenaline was pumping. She nodded, assuring him that his suspicions were right but they would have to discuss it later.

Jess stopped doing compressions and placed a hand on her chest, her chest that bore a glowing hand print, the same handprint on Riddick's chest. Wait, the boy had one too. Jess put her hand back on his chest, and it rose.

_Lots of hours later…_

_Six out of the seven Lost Children lay heavily asleep in the Lord Marshal's chambers, the she-wolf of a leader walked out onto the terrace that overlooked the Necropolis to join the ornery convict that already occupied it. She was out of the Necro-garb and in a pair of acid wash skin tight jeans and a equally tight Bob Marley t-shirt. Her long chocolate brown hair wild as a witches mane about her shoulders. She rested her forearms on the rail, imitating Riddick's stance._

"_Been a hell of a day huh?" Jess asked, grinning like a devil, Riddick's grin if he ever saw it._

_He laughed. "So if I hadn't found out when were you gonna tell me?"_

_She shrugged her small shoulders, yet another one of his mannerisms._

"_I would have gone on just to see how long it would last."_

"_Jess."_

"_What? Would you rather have had me stand in the middle of the Legion Vast and say 'Hello everyone I'm Jess Riddick.'"_

_Riddick laughed again and flipped her hair in to her face. "Smart ass."_

_They were quiet for a moment._

"_So, Poppa-Bear, what do we do next?"_

_He shrugged "We'll jump off that bridge when we come to it." _

Hope you guys liked part 1 of the Children of Fury stories ! Thanks for the reviews ! R&R tell me if you saw that father/daughter thing coming lol

* New Age: ehh you know like, Ice Age, Iron Age, Gilded Age. In my imagination it starts at 2200.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone, they've been really encouraging and helpful.

This chapter was kinda hard to write because I have a one-year old nephew that is the light of my life, my morning and evening star, my pride and joy, and well, this sort of hit a special place in my heart.

Children of Fury Part II:

Truth, Lies and Escapades in the Necropolis

The Animal Side

_He is awoken by thunderous sounds. Then all he can hear are screams and shouts. The air is filled with something his three-week old mind can't possibly understand but feels all the same; panic._

_He's hungry. He considers crying, but decides against it. Ma-Ma will feed him soon enough._

…_Ma-Ma… Emotions flood the infant's young mind, warmth, comfort, love. _

_The boy looks dazedly around his room. His surroundings are gray but then a bright flash illuminates the room and there is an orange glow. He can here people rushing through the halls and then stop with a clank at his door. He waits for his mother's pretty face to appear above his crib, but she doesn't. He begins to doze off but the loud sounds and vibrations keep him awake. He is startled when he hears a loud commotion at his door, then thuds. The familiar creak alerts him that door has been opened. Loud, heavy boot steps…_

…_Da-Da… He thinks. The figure appears above his crib and struck the infant with primal terror._

_Not Ma-Ma, not Da-Da, not Gramma or Grampa. No he recognizes. Not even the guards that roamed his palace home. The man gave off no warmth; his eyes were dark and empty of everything, except depravity. His armor black and sheen, like a beetle's shell. His sickening smile held no cheer or laughter. He reaches down and strokes the infant's cheek, then picks him up with false gentleness. The babe struggles as much as his little body allows. The dark warrior held the boy eye level and sneered:_

"_The great warrior race cannot even protect its children…" the warrior pulled out a length of cord from his waist and coiled it tightly around the defenseless babe's neck "…you are not the one to bring me down."_

_The warrior layed the child down in its crib. The boy struggled for air, panic screaming through his body. He gasped, his world turned to black, and he knew no more…_

Riddick bolted upright from his dream, his bare upper body covered in sweat. He ran his hand over his shaved head and stood up from his bed. Riddick began to pace back and forth, his mind trying to decide if his recent dreams were memories or just the product of his demented imagination. He felt eyes on him from the ashy darkness, he stopped mid-step pulling a shiv from his waist band. He swung his arm back and stopped just a hair from Jess' throat. He put his blade down and cocked his eyebrow, asking why she was up at this hour.

"I heard you thrashing, I was just makin' sure you weren't having a seizure or being attacked or something but you seem to be alright soooo…"

Riddick turned from her and sat back down on the edge of his bed and toyed with his blade.

"…was it a nightmare?"

Riddick looked up at her; "You could say that."

* * *

Sorry that was short, but I felt like I needed to post _something. _Hope you enjoyed though, let me know.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, so just a warning, a lot of teenage talk in this.

You were warned.

* * *

Children of Fury

Part II:

Truth, Lies and Escapades in the Necropolis

Treason Talk

_It has been two weeks since the demise of the Lord Marshal Zhylaw. The children have set up camp in Riddick's newly acquired chambers, and after a hard fought battle with Jess and Tish, he managed to regain rights to the master bedroom. Krya was touch and go for the first few days, but had been improving and slowly regaining her appetite. Johnny, the tortured teen that had been left for the dead by the Necros in his holding cell, had yet to regain consciousness._

_Riddick had been the topic of much discussion, suspicion, and disdain for the last few days. Following Vaako's comment of "Your word is law" Riddick had done away with purifications…and conversion. The priests were in uproar, as was the noble class, claiming that the "Breeder King" was trying to destroy their faith and way of life._

…_Well, no shit…Were the words Riddick was going to say when he was confronted with these accusations but Jess had stepped in to mediate._

"_The Lord Marshal is just trying to lead his people the best way he sees fit. It would be wise if you encourage his attempts to assimilate to your culture rather than criticize such efforts."_

_ Her voice had been icy and effective, so effective that the lead Necro holy roller had recoiled from her. Riddick had raised his brow at her choice of words but she simply shrugged her small shoulders: _

"_Well, it gets them off your ass for a while doesn't it?"_

_It was now the morning after Riddick and Jess' 'was it a nightmare?' encounter. Riddick walked into the dining room portion of his dwelling to find the kids already at the table, talking animatedly about anything and everything. They sounded off their "Morning Riddick"s as he came in. Jess was right; these kids were polite, but only to those adults who had earned their respect. Riddick sat down and propped his feet on the table. The subject of summer school came up…_

"Hell yeah, Kyra's back dude. Summer school is gonna kick ass! Ha ha." Said Soda-Pop, who's real name was David.

"Yeah maybe she'll kick Jenna Stoolie's ass again. That'd be shibby, you know I still have the video when she beat her ass the first time eighth grade summer?" Said Jason, aka Pony-Boy.

"Shut the front door! That was what? Three years ago? You still have it? You guys were twelve!" Said Krya laughing, who was actually sitting in between the twins.

"Hell yeah I do! That was so sick." The teen jumped up and began demonstrating. "That fat bitch was tryin' to grab Kyra's hair right? Then all you can see is, like, elbows cause Kyra's beatin' her into the ground. Kyra your shoe _flew off_ no lie fool!" said Pony-Boy, beyond excited.

"Oh dang for real! I forgot about that. Afterward, I was like 'Where's my shoe?' and you guys just started laughing at me and I couldn't figure out why. Oh my gosh." Kyra replied laughing but obviously embarrassed that Riddick was hearing all of this.

Tish piped in: "Hey girlie, do you know if you are going to back to school as a junior or senior yet?"

"Not so fast guys. I don't even know if she's going to be allowed to return to Pulsi without chains." Jess said who was leaning against the door frame looking down examining what was a supposed to be a cup of orange juice.

The group went dead quiet. Kyra looked around questioningly, eyes big.

"Jess, what do you mean 'chains'?"

"Kyra, things changed after you left girl. L.C.S. grew just like we all knew it would. But you have to have power checks. I can't be some all powerful force, people don't like that. Though apparently they don't mind dictators if they are in the right places willingly to pay the right price you know?"

Jess looked up at Kyra to see if she understood, but the confused look was still present in her jade green eyes. Jess sighed and looked back down into the cup.

"Kyra, I can't do whatever I want. Though it may seem like that. As the leader of L.C.S. I do have a lot of freedom and say as to what goes on in the empire, but the Federation gad us put a counsel in place, make laws and such. To keep me in check. We're legit now."

"Legit meaning what? You can't have a convict come back into the Society?" Kyra said somewhat indignantly. Jess' head snapped up at her tone.

"No legit meaning, I can't pardon anyone of all their past times just because they're like my sister. You killed people…"Jess looked away from the younger girl "…you committed treason…twice."

"Treason? What the fuck do you mean treason?" Kyra said getting up and coming over to Jess.

Jess sighed; "Lost Child Law states 'No one affiliated with/or aligned with mercenaries may remain respected or recognized as a part of the Society unless they have been directed to do so. They have committed treason. Punishable by death. No one sympathizing, aiding, or converted into the ranks of Necromongor kind may remain respected or recognized as a part of the Society unless they have been directed to do so. They have committed treason. Punishable by death.'"

Kyra started shaking her head. "No..I…no…"

Jess grabbed her arms "Kyra you signed with Mercs! You converted!"

Kyra tried to break her hold, but to no avail "What about the 'unless directed to do so' part? Can't you just tell the Counsel that you _directed _me to do those things?"

Jess shook her head "If I send anyone undercover or on a mission it has to be cleared with them first. If I lie to them to save you, it'll give them reason to impeach me. Kyra I'm sorry, I don't know what to do."

"We do." Said a very weak, but stubborn voice.

Everyone turned to see Vaako standing in the door way to the dwelling. A barely standing Johnny was next to him with an arm slung around the lord's shoulders. Everyone (save for Riddick) jumped to hug the battered teen. But Johnny waved them off.

"Yeah, yeah, save that huggy kissy I'm-so-happy-your-alive-crap and get me a drink. We gotta save Kyra's ass."

* * *

Reviews=love=happy COF=MORE CHAPTERS ! R&R please, go check my other story and review that too please !

3


	7. Chapter 7

Children of Fury

Part II:

The Mother and Child

_The Furyans and Necromongors are locked in battle on Furya's surface. The capital city of Furros is in near ruins, thousands of Furyan warriors are dropping by the minute. Men, women and the older children, entire families, are fighting together and dying alike. _

_And the unborn, the babes…_

_Not even The Great Warrior Race, the Race of Fury and Anger, could have foreseen such hatred, such brutal contempt for other living beings. Even the Furyans are shocked at the immeasurable onslaught of Quarter-Dead soldiers that rain down on them from the sky._

_Like the Spartans of Ancient Earth, from the second they are born, Furyans are immersed into a world of violence and the love of battle without fear. Their lives lived by the rules of the Blade. But Furyans know compassion, they know love. Necromongors do not. And for the first time in her long history as the greatest warriors the universe has seen; Furya panics. And the Necromongors gain ground._

_Casiandra Riddick senses something terribly wrong. She drives her blade through another Necro, and tilts her head to the sky. She closes her eyes and the feeling intensifies. Her chest glows proudly with the Mark of the Alpha; she can feel the panic of her people, the anguish of the mothers, and the silence of those who have fallen in battle. And the unborn babes who still remain in the false safety of their mothers' wombs. _

_And then she senses her son. Her eyes fly open. He is in danger. Casiandra looks to her husband. Richard-Josiah Riddick, the King of the Island Nations. His chest glowing with the Mark, she knows he senses it too. He nods his shaved head and covers her while she jumps onto her horse and rides toward their palace home._

_She prays to the spirits she can reach her son time. For the hope of Furya, and the universe._

_The Palace of the Riddicks stands on the edge of the Sainted Jungle overlooking the sea. Its white stone normally would be blazing in the afternoon sun, like a beacon to the Islander people. But now it is gray, from all the ash in the air and smoke from numerous fires had blotted out the sun._

_When Casiandra arrives she notices all the warmth has left her home. The usual feelings of love and laughter are not there, it is more a kin to a tomb. The guards protecting her son are dead, slaughtered mercilessly. But the guards managed to take a few Necros with them. _

_Casiandra walked up the stairs silently to her son's crib room. The guards posted at the door were also dead. Casiandra slipped into the darkened room and a new pair of mercurial eyes slipped over her icy violet ones._

_And then she saw him. He was standing over her son's crib sneering. There was a length of cord around her baby's neck and he wasn't breathing. With an inhuman roar, she pounced at the Necro and sent him sprawling into the far wall._

_Casiandra picked up her son and untied the cord from his neck. The babe began to breathe again._

_The Necro stood laughing._

"_You look good Casiandra."_

"_Fuck you Zhylaw."_

"_Just give me the boy, and your people will no longer suffer."_

"_No."_

_The Necro gave a triumphant smile; "No? You would sacrifice so many for one? And here I thought you Furyans were logical beings."_

"_It may seem like that now. But Furya will rise again, like we always have. And your campaign will be for not. "_

_There was fear in the Necro's eyes: "You try my patience with your foolish false hope. Give me the boy and I'll forget about Furya."_

"_Remember the name of Richard-Bartholomew Riddick, of Furya's favorite Son. He is the one to promote you to full dead."_

"_GIVE ME THE-"_

_Casiandra hurled a blade at the Necro, harming him in the same way her son would, 35 years later. Casiandra flung a stool through a stain glass window and leapt the thirty feet on to the ground, silently thanking the spirits for her Furyan genetics._

…_The deep jungle… Casiandra thinks …My baby and I will be safe in the deep jungle. The Necros are afraid of the jungle…_

_The Deep Jungle is a sacred place for Furyans, especially children. The warrior race believes its where all the spirits of Furya are, and it's hallow ground. Casiandra believes this as well, and there will be protection there for her and her baby. But she never reaches the Deep Jungle._

_Zhylaw and his men are close on her heels. Then out of nowhere a gravity blast explodes a branch just inches above her head. There are Necros coming from ahead of her now. Casiandra makes a split decision and turns on a dime, heading up hill toward the river._

…_So much for Necros fearing the jungle…_

_As soon as she splashes tiredly into the thigh high river, there are Necros coming from behind her, across from the other bank, and from upstream. The current isn't strong, but she is still heading toward the two hundred foot water fall that Furyans affectionately call Dead Man's Drop. Casiandra wades carefully to a rock at the fall's crest and climbs up, Baby Richard clutched tight to her chest. _

_The infant looks up to her with the beautiful dark brown eyes that his father has given him. Casiandra can sense how tired her son is, but his eyes are wide, lively, and inquisitive. Almost asking her "What's going on mom? What's all the commotion about?" Casiandra looks out over the jungle, then to the sea, then to the plumes of smoke rising from Furros. She feels a new wave of energy radiating from her people. Something has changed, and it is working in the Furyans favor. The feeling of desperation is gone. She turns to face Zhylaw and his men._

"_Last chance Casiandra, give me the child!"_

_She closes her eyes and clutches young Richard to her._

_Another Necro soldier comes splashing into the river and up to Zhylaw; "Sir, the Furyans have taken back Furros. More and more Furyans are coming in! We can't hold them off much longer sir! Our troops are dropping like flies-"_

_Zhylaw drives a blade through the young soldier's jaw, quieting the unwelcomed report. The look of fear is present in the Necro's eyes again. Casiandra opens her eyes, sliver once more and full of Furyan defiance. She takes a step back and closer to the fall's edge._

"_GIVE ME THE BOY!"He bellows, the desperation is his now._

_She takes another step._

"_Casiandra!"_

"_FURYA!"She roars and turns and leaps from the rock._

_Zhylaw and his men watch in silence as they watch Casiandra float down stream. Knowing full well that both mother and child are still alive._

_Zhylaw's second-in-command asks; "What do we do sir?"_

"_We wait. We wait, and we'll return when the boy is old enough to fend for himself."_

_The Necromongors leave Furya. But there is no celebration. Too much life, innocent life has been lost. There is no joy, no way to feel happiness when so much horror has happened._

_Richard-Josiah is at his wife's side as soon as she reaches the bank. She is exhausted, emotionally and physically. She looks at her husband, then to her warrior brothers and sisters. They are equally worn out. The Islander king cradles his wife and son. He says to her: _

"_They are leaving my love. The Dead Army is leaving." His voice as deep as thunder. H e looks down at his son, stroking the infant's head. "You are brave, little one."_

_She smiles; tears in her eyes. She kisses her son's head, then her husband…_

Riddick opened his eyes slowly. Not wanting the dream to end. Wanting desperately to see more of his parents.

His parents. He could see they're smiling faces. They're brown and violet eyes, then silver eyes, just like his, shining back at him.

For the first time in his life he knew what he was. Who he was. These dreams weren't just make believe. They were memories.

For the first time in his miserable life, he knew that he had been wanted. That his mother hadn't been some whore, and his father a stranger. That he wasn't a mistake.

That he had been loved.


End file.
